


I'm Chasing the Original High

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Chasing the Original High

“Don’t laugh, okay?” Roy says and when he pulls the blanket off of him laughing isn’t even on the list of things Dick’s thinking about doing.

Roy’s drunk -- well, just about everybody was when Dick got back to the tower -- and his hair’s a mess, more so than usual, his face lit up pink behind his freckles and --

and he’s wearing Donna’s dress. 

Actually, Dick’s not sure you can even call it a dress. He’s not all that educated on women’s fashion or anything, but he’s pretty sure what Roy’s wearing is a _slip._ Black and lacy, barely comes down to his thighs, damn near see through -- 

“Um,” Dick says, wetting his mouth and Roy blushes again, sits back down on the couch and pulls the blanket back over his legs. 

“ _Donna_ ,” He says, saying her name like it’s the worst word he can think of. “Did you know she was good at beer pong?”

Dick laughs, sits down on the couch next to Roy. “No, but I’m guessing you do now, huh?”

“Ugh,” Roy groans. “Wally has to get her mexican food _from_ Mexico for the next month whenever she wants it and I have to wear this dumb dress for the rest of the day.”

“Or what?” Dick asks and Roy shudders.

“It’s Donna, man. I don’ wanna find out.” He shifts again and half the blanket slips away and Dick’s eye is drawn to the scrap of lace on Roy’s thigh.

“You can laugh. It’s okay,” Roy says when he catches Dick staring, his eyes wandering up the slip to the where it stretches across Roy’s broad chest. “I know I look like an idiot. Man, I’m going to get Donna back for this so --”

He stops talking as soon as Dick slides his hand onto his thigh, starts fingering the lacy trim there. 

“Uh,” he says. “Dickie? What’re you…”

“I think you look nice,” Dick says, his voice low and a little deeper than usual, and Roy says, “ _Oh._ ”

“Are you,” Dick swallows. “Are you wearing her underwear too?”

He grips Roy’s thigh when Roy lets his thighs fall open just a little farther and nods. “It was part of the deal.”

“Oh god,” Dick whispers. “I want -- can I see, Roy?”

Roy doesn’t reply, just grabs the hem of the dress with both hands and inches it up his thighs, up past his hips until Dick can see Roy’s cock straining against Donna’s lacy black panties and makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

“How,” Dick says, his voice a little scratchy, the word shaky on his tongue, and he looks up at Roy, hands splayed out on each of Roy’s thighs. “How do they feel?”

Roy shrugs one shoulder as he looks down at him, wets his mouth. “Tight, but...but kind of nice. Been hard ever since I put them on.”

“God,” Dick whispers. “She doesn’t want them back, does she?”

Roy laughs at that, a low, dark sound. “Nope, told me they were mine now. Why?”

“Because,” Dick says and he slides off the couch, spreads Roy’s thighs all the way apart and moves between his legs. “I want you to come all over them for me.”

“Fuck,” Roy groans. “Knew you weren’t as squeaky clean as you pretend to be. God, get your mouth on me. _Hell --_ ”

Roy bites down on his fist as Dick gets his mouth on him over the panties, sucking at the head of his cock like there’s nothing between his mouth and Roy’s dick, drooling all over him, getting Donna’s panties soaking fucking wet. 

“Jesus christ, _Dick_ ,” Roy gasps when Dick ducks his head, tugs Donna’s panties to the side a little and mouths at Roy’s balls, shoves his legs and hips up and tongues at his hole. “Fuckfuck _fuck_. You fucking dirty thing, _god._ ”

“I’m dirty,” Dick says, letting him down and wiping his mouth. “You’re the one getting off on wearing girl’s underwear.”

“Yeah well,” Roy says, pushing his thumb into Dick’s mouth. “You’re the one _getting_ me off.”

Dick sucks Roy’s thumb into his mouth, swirls his thumb around it then let’s it go with a wet pop, grinds his hand against Roy’s dick through the panties, squeezes his balls with his other hand. 

“Roy,” he says as Roy starts grinding into his palm, clutching the edge of the couch. “When I saw you dressed like that…”

“Yeah?” Roy asks, pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “Tell me.” 

“I wanted to fuck you,” Dick says and pushes two fingers inside of Roy.

“Oh _god_ yes,” Roy groans out, pushes back against Dick’s fingers. “Love -- _fuck, there_ love it when you fuck me. Do it, fuck me right here --”

“Not yet,” Dick says and dips his head, sucks a bruise into Roy’s thigh. “I told you, I want you to make a mess in Donna’s nice panties first.”

“Fuck,” Roy says. “Keep that up and I might. Just -- gimme another -- _shit, yes_ , Dickie. Wanna come, god I wanna -”

“Yeah,” Dick says, fucking his fingers in and out of Roy hard and fast. “I know you do. Come on, baby, come for me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roy gasps and shudders, thighs shaking with it as he tightens around Dick’s fingers and comes all over Donna’s panties, just like Dick wanted him to. 

“God,” Dick whispers. “Roy, that’s so…”

But then he’s peeling Donna’s panties off of Roy, licking the come out of the crease of his hip, his belly, swallows his cock down until Roy starts to get hard in his mouth again. 

“Jesus holy hell, Dick,” Roy groans, burying his hands in Dick’s hair. “What’s gotten _in_ to you?”

Dick just moans around him, the vibrations going all the way up Roy’s cock, pulls off with a filthy slurping sound. 

“Nothing,” he grins, drags his hand over his mouth. “I just like it when you dress up for me.”


End file.
